


Out of the Bag

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, of the schmoopy, diabetic-coma inducing variety. Xander gets hurt, Spike is, well, Spike, and Buffy… deals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> For the sweet put-upon bmblbee, ’cause RL needs Spander and fang!sex.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ, Apr. 26th, 2008

Giles polished his glasses.

Dawn literally bounced around, chanting, “Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it! Yes!”

Tara took Willow’s hand and they shared a knowing smile.

Buffy screamed. And ranted. And fumed. And the more she took in the reactions of those around her, the more confused she became.

Xander ‘hates all things vampiric’ Harris should not be being coddled by an excessively passionate, overprotective Spike, formerly known as William the Bloody, part of the Scourge of Europe.

But there he was. 

There they both were.

The other Scoobies could almost see the smoke pouring out of her ears as Buffy tried to wrap her Slayer brain around the scene.

“Giles make them stop! Whatever evil spell/possession/Hellmouth-induced-insanity this is, fix it, or I swear I’ll stake him! …please,” Buffy all but whimpered the last word.

Unfortunately, Dawn chose that moment to bounce happily into her sister’s view.

“Dawn! This is **not** of the good, so stop with the happy-making!”

“But Buffy, it’s obvious- just look at them, they’re so happy,” Dawn practically squealed with glee.

“Sh-she’s right, Buffy, th-they do look h-happy.”

Willow squeezed her lover’s hand, “Yeah, Buffy.”

“It is rather, well, charming,” Giles sheepishly admitted.

“It is **not** charming! It’s insane! Like Drusilla levels of insane!”

Giles looked sympathetically at his Slayer, much as he was loathe to admit it, even he had noticed the change in the two men’s relationship. However, trying to explain that to an irate Slayer in the middle of the night after a rather strenuous fight was not something the older man was prepared to attempt. “I think, perhaps, we should turn in. I’m sure the situation will be clearer once we’re all a bit more rested.”

“It’s only going to be clearer once they stop with the cuddling and lip lockage.”

“Buff, it’s not exactly a newsflash.”

The contrite blonde stared blankly at her friends.

A slight, very British, cough broke the silence. “Yes, well, I should be going. Buffy, as odd as this may sound, don’t stake Spike. In the light of day you may find you regret it.”

“Fat chance.”

\---

Buffy bounded down the stairs of the Summer’s home, confident of what she’d find- Xander asleep on the sofa, and Spike crashed out in one of the chairs. Unless, the cowardly vamp hightailed it before sunrise.

It had been the one thing she insisted on; that the couple (and eww, that left a nasty taste in her mouth or maybe that should be her brain’s mouth- ack! It was too early for this kind of sentence) stay the night.

Grudgingly, Spike had agreed, saying, ‘It wouldn’t do to wake the boy anyway.’

So, keeping up the happy belief that the ‘spell’ would be broken, she continued down the stairs, only to stifle a horrified sob at the sight which greeted her.

\---

Xander drifted slowly awake, a little disoriented and a lot sore. Both of those issues ran from his mind as he registered the cool body half under him. _Hmmm, Spike._ Even as he snuggled deeper against the corpse-like form, arms tightened around him.

“You need rest, luv, go back to sleep,” was whispered to him and a chaste kiss dotted his head.

Hazily, the young man asked, “Why’re we on Buffy’s couch?”

Spike sighed, _no rest for the wicked,_ he wasn’t looking forward to telling his lover they were now ‘out’ to his friends. Nor that at least one very strong, very powerful friend wasn’t at all pleased and more than a little stake happy. “Slayer knows, pet.”

“Oh… How’d she…”

“Not well, luv. Thinks it’s a spell or some such; wants it broken or me in the dustbin.”

“Not gonna happen,” the mortal growled and subconsciously rolled himself to better cover Spike’s heart.

Pale fingers ran through near black locks, “’s okay Xan, good ol’ Rupes convinced her to hold off.”

That news calmed Xander enough for him to move to his next question, “Spike, what happened?”

“Bloody demon tried to take a chunk out of you!”

Xander’s hand automatically reached up to the vampire’s face to caress the bumps and ridges he knew he’d find there. Spike always seemed to slip into ‘gameface’ when talking about the mortal getting injured. Secretly, it was something Xander adored- the idea that such a perfect and powerful creature could feel _that_ strongly for him was mind-blowingly euphoric. “Calm down, Will. If Buff sees you all grr, she’s likely to stake first and ask questions later.”

The vamp darted a kiss to the hand running calming pets over his face. “Girl’s always had an itchy slaying finger.”

“Hey, play nice,” the injured boy admonished.

“What?!? ‘s true.”

Laughing, Xander lifted his head to kiss his vampire- fangs and all.

\---

Slowly and quietly as possible, Buffy made her way back upstairs. In a daze, she opened the door to her sister’s room.

“Go ‘way ‘s Saturday, not gettin’ up yet,” the teen mumbled into her pillow.

Ignoring the girl’s protests, Buffy plopped down heavily on the bed. “It’s not a spell, is it?”

Dawn sat up quickly when she heard the broken tone in her sister’s voice. “Buffy, it’s not the end of the world.” The younger Summers laid a reassuring hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“I know, Dawn. It’s just, I’m the Slayer, I’m supposed to protect people from the evil undead, not encourage one of my best-friends to date one! I mean, it’s _**Spike**_ , Scourge of Europe, mass-murdering psycho.”

“Umm, Buff, pot… kettle…”

“That was different, you know that.”

“Why? Because Angel has a soul?”

“Yes, and he loved me.”

“And Spike loves Xander- that’s obvious.”

The Slayer slumped in defeat. “He does, doesn’t he?”

Her sister merely nodded and squeezed Buffy’s shoulders in a comforting semi-hug.

\---

Downstairs the comforting pets and reassuring touches were quickly turning heated.

“Shouldn’t be doin’ this on the Slayer’s sofa, luv,” Spike panted out between kisses.

“No, bed would be better,” his human replied just as brokenly, “but don’t think that’s an option.” Xander wriggled against his vampire, eliciting a moan that went straight to his groin. The dark man muffled his own pleasured groan by claiming his lover’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Spike’s cool, agile tongue twisted and curled around Xander’s hot one.

Skillfully, Xander worked his tongue on top of his vamp’s, giving him access to Spike’s sensitive gum line. He ran his tongue slowly over each and every one of his lover’s teeth.

The vampire whimpered, his body shuddering in response, as thankfully blunt nails scraped over the mortal’s back.

Smiling into the kiss, Xander tickled the roof of his vamp’s mouth, paying extra attention to the ridge directly behind his front teeth. The mortal felt as much as heard Spike’s deep guttural moan as his face morphed, once again, into its demonic guise. His vampire’s fangs no longer terrified Xander, on the contrary, they excited him.

Reverently, Xander licked the back of Spike’s front eight teeth, his smile widening with each gasp from his lover. Once Spike’s gasps turned to pleading whimpers, Xander took pity on his frustrated vamp and began softly stroking the back of one fang.

Even without the vampire thrusting against him, Xander could’ve felt his love’s cock twitch and jerk with each lap at the surprisingly erotic bit of enamel. Discovering how acutely sensitive Spike’s fangs were was one of the crowning moments in their relationship. The intimacy and trust required and gleaned from both man and vamp was unbelievable, and virtually unheard of. Both Xander and Spike realized the ramifications of such an act, and it had become a remarkable form of reassurance for them.

Spike’s hands grasped and pulled at Xander’s flesh, beneath the mortal’s shirt. The heated flesh of the man he loved as potent as any aphrodisiac. His body was tense, thrumming like a too tight wire- it would only take the right touch, the right stroke for the vampire to tumble into heavenly bliss.

With an experienced flick of his tongue, Xander sent his precious vampire over the brink.

The Summers girls came downstairs in time to here Xander’s, “Love you, Spike” and watched, entranced, as he kissed the gamefaced vampire deeply. It wasn’t until after the kiss, when Xander laid his head in the crook of the blond’s neck that they noticed the noise. The two sisters exchanged a look before breaking out into matching grins- Spike, the Big Bad, was purring.


End file.
